


Wolfs Bane, Apples, and Exposure

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Character of Color, Conversations, Disturbing Themes, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV Character of Color, POV Nonhuman, POV Vernon Boyd, Post-Season/Series 02, Vernon Boyd-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Wolfs bane can kill a human faster than a werewolf can heal from it. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfs Bane, Apples, and Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Wolfs bane can kill a human faster than a werewolf can heal from it.

When Allison reaches for apple slices coated for with it, only she and Boyd are around.

He remembers her aiming her bow at a bloodied, immobile Erica. He can almost feel how shaky and breathless he was when he had to stop running and can clearly remember the red eyes surrounding them when he did.

He sees Erica’s dead body.

Allison’s fingers are inches away when he picks up the plate. “These are poisoned. Call your dad, and I’ll call Derek.”

“Poisoned?”

“Wolfs bane,” he explains.


End file.
